Birthday Gift Exchange
by cleopatrayuki87
Summary: The Webkinz have a birthday gift exchange with their friends. First story ever! Adopted from iloveyugiohGX93.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, guys. It's time for the birthday gift exchange." said Lulu. Everyone was in the living room with the Webkinz birthday presents under the table. Chance, Comet, Emily, Freedom, George, Hershey, Leo, Macy, Sassy, Silver, Star, and Todd were all sitting on the floor.  
"Okay, the rules of the birthday exchange are simple. Everyone picks one present. Once everyone has their present, a Webkinz that Lulu chooses will open it. Inside will be a special food specifically made for a different Webkinz. That Webkinz will have to guess which food belongs to which Webkinz." said Alley.  
"If you guess correctly, give that food to the right Webkinz." said Jessica.  
"If you guess wrong, however, you will have another try after everyone opens their present." said Tabby.  
"Okay, Everyone, get your present." said Stripes. Chance, Comet, Emily, Freedom, George, Hershey, Leo, Macy, Sassy, Silver, Star, and Todd rushed to get their presents. After a few seconds, everyone was again sitting on the floor with one present each.  
"Alrighty. Macy, you go first." said Hector.


	2. Chapter 2

Macy started to open her present. Once she was done, she stared at her newly opened food.  
"It's a Squirm-Berry ice cream. Yum." said Bronta.  
"Which one of your friends has that food as their own?" asked Vixen. Macy looked at each one of her friends.  
"I'm going to say Todd." said Macy.  
"Ding-ding-ding! You're correct." said Jessica. Macy handed Todd the Squirm-Berry ice cream.  
"Okay, who's next? Let's go with Chance." said Hugo.


	3. Chapter 3

Chance opened up his present next. What he saw after he opened it was another specific food.  
"Ah. The Boerenkoleslaw. Who do you think it belongs to?" said Easter.  
"Hmm. Well, there are carrots in this. And the only one I know who loves carrots more than anything is Hershey." said Chance.  
"And you are absolutely correct." said Prancer. Chance gave the Boerenkoleslaw to Hershey.  
"Who's next? How about Star goes next?" asked Lea.


	4. Chapter 4

Star opened her present. What she saw was another food.  
"That, my friend, is called Spiky Sedge Soup. Who do you think it belongs to?" asked Marshall. Star looked around.  
"I believe it's Comet." said Star.  
"And you are right!" said Ying-Yang. Star handed the Spiky Sedge Soup to Comet.  
"And it's also our specific food." said Prancer as he hugged Vixen.  
"Who wants to be next? How about you, Freedom?" said Tabby.


	5. Chapter 5

Freedom opened her present. What she saw was another specific food.  
"That is the Creamy Peanut Parfait. Who do you think that belongs to?" asked Stripes.  
"The only person I know that loves peanuts is Emily." said Freedom.  
"Correct." said Vixen. Emily handed the Creamy Peanut Parfait to Emily.  
"Who shall be next? I know! I'll pick Todd." said Bronta.


	6. Chapter 6

Todd opened up his present. What he saw was a sandwich of some kind.  
"That is the Jungle Sandwich, Todd." said Tabby.  
"Oh I think I know who thinks belongs to." said Todd.  
"And who would that be?" asked Hugo.  
"My buddy George." said Todd as he handed the Jungle Sandwich to George.  
"Alright, who's next? How about you, Leo?" asked Lea.


	7. Chapter 7

Leo opened up his present.  
"Ah. That is called the Frosted Kibbly Chunks." said Jessica.  
"Who do you think it belongs to, Leo?" asked Hector.  
"I think I have the answer. It's Silver, isn't it?" asked Leo.  
"And you would be right. Good job." said Stripes. Leo handed the Frosted Kibbly Chunks to Silver.  
"Who will go next? Sassy, you're up!" said Tabby.


	8. Chapter 8

Sassy opened her present. What she saw was another specific food.  
"That is called the Grilled Ungulate Galette. Who do you think it belongs to?" asked Bronta.  
"That's obvious. It's Leo." said Sassy.  
"And you are right." said Chandler. Sassy handed the Grilled Ungulate Galette to Leo.  
"Who should go next? Comet, I pick you." said Lulu.


	9. Chapter 9

Comet opened up his present. What he saw was yet another specific food.  
"The Marzipan Bone. A good choice." said Chandler.  
"Who do you think it belongs to?" asked Jessica.  
"Well, since this is a bone, I'll pick Macy as my answer." said Comet.  
"And you would be correct." said Prancer. Comet handed the Marzipan Bone to Macy.  
"Alright. A few people left. How about you go next, Hershey?" asked Marty.


	10. Chapter 10

Hershey opened her present. What she saw was another specific food.  
"Horse D'oeuvres." said Snowball.  
"Who do you think it belongs to?" asked Snowflake.  
"I'm going to guess Star." said Hershey.  
"Correct-a-mundo!" said Oreo. Hershey handed the Horse D'oeuvres to Star.  
"Who's next? I'll pick Silver." said Lulu.


	11. Chapter 11

Silver opened up her present. What she saw was yet another specific food.  
"Ah. The Alfalafel. A good choice. Who do you think has this special food as their own?" asked Vixen.  
"Hmm. I'll pick Freedom." said Silver.  
"And you are correct. Nice pick, by the way." said Bronta. Silver handed the Alfalafel to Freedom.  
"Alright, George, you're next." said Chandler.


	12. Chapter 12

George opened up his present and saw another special food.  
"That is called the Chewy Spiced Spatzle. Who do you think it belongs to?" asked Tabby.  
"With only 2 Webkinz left to choose from, I pick Chance." said George.  
"And you're right." said Easter. George handed the Chewy Spiced Spatzle to Chance.  
"Well, that leaves Emily left." said Blackie.


	13. Chapter 13

Emily opened up the last present and saw the final special food.  
"Spiced Salmon Strudel. With only one Webkinz left, who is it, Emily?" asked Lulu.  
"Sassy." said Emily.  
"Correct." said Lulu. Emily gave Sassy the Spiced Salmon Strudel.  
"Well, the birthday gift exchange was fun and all. But we better get going now." said Hershey.  
"We should do this again next year." said Chance.


End file.
